It's always about her
by gsrgirl4eva
Summary: Sara has an insecurity that Grissom needs to help with. Rated M.


**Oh look a new story hehe :). This is just a one shot; initially my friend Charlotte gave me the idea for this one so thank you :D. Hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think.**

"What is it about her, huh?!" Sara shouted at Grissom. She had, had enough of all this talk about Lady Heather and Grissom. All those things that Catherine had told her were already playing on top of her insecurities.

**Flashback**

_Grissom had just gotten home from reuniting Lady Heather with her grand daughter; he had walked in and saw Sara sitting on the couch watching television. Grissom saw that something was bothering her because instead of being relaxed, which is how Sara normally was when he come home, she was sat upright, her body not quite stiff, but he could tell she wasn't relaxed at all. Something was bothering her._

_As he sat down next to her he noticed that she flinched. This was not good. Wondering what he had done to upset her he asked her what was wrong._

_Sara answered by mumbling something that Grissom could not hear. He asked her again what was wrong when Sara suddenly stood up and started pacing the living room. Grissom was now confused and he stood up from the couch and walked over to where she was standing._

_In a flash he suddenly found himself pinned against their living room wall. Confused as to what was happening, he looked into Sara's eyes and all he saw was anger and sadness._

**End of flashback**

"Who are you on about honey?" Grissom asked still confused about what Sara was talking about, but now he was on the verge of not caring. Being pinned up against a wall by Sara was to say the least, very endearing. Grissom was now on the verge of not being able to form a coherent thought.

"You know who, Lady Heather, that's who. Every time she is in trouble it seems as if you drop everything for her." Sara said still angry, and tightening her grip on his wrists from where she had them pinned to the wall.

"What, Sara, no…" Grissom tried to reply but Sara had stopped listening, she was pouring out all her insecurities to him without realising it. She had also loosened her grip on his wrists a little because she was not focusing on what she was doing.

"I mean I know she's pretty, but I thought there was something special between us, according to Catherine she is the only one who seems to rattle you, if only they knew that we were together, well if you still want me. I mean with my history why would you want me, I'm sure Lady Heather will be a much better person for you, the way everyone talks about her. Well not Brass, I don't think he likes her too much…"

Grissom stood still, he had finally understood what this was all about, he never knew Sara felt this insecure about herself. Did she not know that she was the only one for him? From the first time he had looked into her eyes that day in the lecture hall, he knew she wouldn't be just some normal student.

How could she not know that she was the one he had fantasised about for years? Hating the fact that the side of him that he listened to for many years wouldn't allow himself to touch her, when the other side of him so badly wanted to. In fact being pinned against the wall was one of those fantasies.

Ever since that case with the bed sheet and she asked him to "Pin her down". Thinking about all of his fantasies he started grinning.

Sara had realised that she was rambling, and the fact that she had just poured out her heart to Grissom without realising it, so she quickly shut up. She looked at him just in time to see the smirk on his face.

Grissom noticed that she had stopped talking; he quickly tried to wipe the smirk off of his face before she realised, but to no avail, he looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them. Instead of making him afraid like it should have, it did the opposite.

Seeing Sara with so much fire in her eyes, standing so close to him against the wall that he couldn't move, it turned him on more than she could imagine.

He saw that she was just about to open her mouth; no doubt to ask him what he was smiling about, when he forcefully took her mouth in a passionate kiss.

He grasped her arms and spun her around so he was now pressing her into the wall, her arms raised above her head, hands clasped with his.

Sara was shocked that he would do such a thing, knowing she was angry with him. She tried to resist by struggling against him, trying to break her arms free, but this apparently turned him on even more.

He ground his erection into her, and she gave up. She was still mad at him, but she had to admit that she needed this, needed to feel that he wanted her, to try and silence her insecurities.

Grissom bought her hands around his neck and linked both her hands together. With his hands now free he lifted her off the ground and she crossed her legs around his waist. Grissom then turned them around and walked them to the bedroom.

He tried to be gentle and turn it down a notch as he laid her on the bed. He wanted to show her that she had nothing to worry about. He loved her and only her, she was his soul mate.

Although Sara had other ideas, she wanted him to show her how much he wanted her, she needed to feel that she was his one and only, so she put more force in the kisses when Grissom wanted to go slow, she practically tore his and her clothes off, when he wanted to do it gently.

As soon as all the clothes lay discarded on the bed, she shuffled back onto the bed, with Grissom following her as she went.

As he entered her he wanted to go slow, but again Sara wanted it fast and hard, needing him to do this for her. She wanted to look into his eyes when she made him fall over the edge.

She moved her hips quicker, and tightened her legs around him. She grasped at his shoulders to feel as much of him as she could. Kissing his lips, his cheek, and then back to his lips again, duelling his tongue with hers.

Grissom wanted her release first, and he knew he was getting close with the pace that they were going, so he trailed his fingers down her body and found her sweet junction.

He rubbed once, twice, a third time, he then bit down on the pulse point of her neck and finally felt her release, he looked up into her eyes as she went over, and tried to convey the love he felt for her in them.

As she came down from her high Sara could feel that Grissom was close, and with a few more thrusts he came, he whispered her name to her as he looked into her eyes and kissed her gently, lovingly.

Sara held him there for just a few moments, but when she could feel Grissom's arms weakening she allowed him to roll over. As soon as he lay by her side he gathered her up into his arms and linked their fingers together over his heart.

After Grissom regained his breath back he said,

"You don't have anything to worry about you know? She is just a friend, what I do for her I would do for the team as well. The only woman that is special to me is you." He then raises their entwined hands to his mouth and kisses her fingers.

"But I thought you said that it was always about her?" Sara asked, still a little insecure, even after Grissom had tried to reassure her that the only woman he could ever care that much about next to his mother would be her.

"Oh honey, I was talking about you. Brass confronted me in my office and told me that he thought it was always about Lady Heather with me and how I was suppose to be with you. Honey I told him that I loved you, because you are so smart and so beautiful and it's always about you, it always has been. Lady Heather is just a friend." Grissom explained, wondering where she had got that idea from.

"I just thought that you were talking about Lady Heather, because I know you had just come back from her place because you were talking about the case and then I was just about to knock on your office door when I heard you mention, smart and beautiful and that it was always about her. I walked away before I heard what you said after. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions; I'm just still amazed that this is all real you know? I finally have the man of my dreams, and for some reason he wants me back." Sara said, now feeling guilty for doubting him.

"No I'm sorry too honey, I guess I should have thought about how this would affect you as well, I know you've heard a lot about me and Heather, and Catherine must not have helped either, but it has only been friendship between us. Nothing more, yes I was fascinated by her at the beginning. I don't know what it was but that feeling was gone ages ago, during the first case." Grissom said as he stroked her fingers with his entwined ones.

"I shouldn't have gotten so jealous; I just don't want to lose you." Sara said.

"You won't honey, you don't know how lucky I feel that someone as beautiful, smart and young as you could want an old guy like me." Grissom replied.

"You're not old." Sara mumbled into his chest, now sleepy from the events of the day.

"Thank you my dear, you know that I love you right?" Grissom asked, hoping that he could have at least helped her with her insecurities.

"Yeah I know. I love you too." Sara said, then kissed his shoulder where her head lay, too tired to do anything else.

She let her eyes close, content to be in Grissom's arms, with his hand stroking her hair.

Grissom soon heard her breathing deepen and knew she must have fallen asleep. He pulled her body closer to him as he allowed his eyes to close. _"It will always be about her"_ he thought, finally letting himself fall asleep.

**A/N: I would like to say a HUGE thank you to Neelloc12 for giving me loads of great ideas to help me with this story :)… and also for allowing me to use those ideas hehe. She also gave me the idea how to end the story which I think is perfect. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
